1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for reproducing recorded signal. More specifically, it relates to an apparatus and a method for reproducing recorded signal applicable to a video tape recorder that is capable of reproducing a signal recorded in a magnetic tape.
2. Description of Related Art
A narrow track system has been developed as a means for improving recording density in an apparatus for reproducing recorded signal, for example, a video tape recorder capable of reproducing a signal recorded in a magnetic tape. If this narrow track system has been developed, tracking for tracing a recorded track with the reproducing head accurately needs to be carried out rapidly at a high precision. For this purpose, there are provided a pair of reproducing heads for reproducing two tracks recorded at the same time simultaneously, a wobbling means for wobbling the reproducing head at a predetermined amplitude, a reproduction reference envelope signal extracting means for extracting an envelope signal of a reproduction reference signal outputted from the reproduction head and a wobbling component extracting means for extracting a wobbling component from the reproduction reference envelope signal. Consequently, an amount of off-track (quantity of deviation of a traced position from a target track) of a reproducing head can be detected rapidly at a high precision without using the deviation amount of the reproducing head.
If the amount of off track and wobbling component turn into the characteristic indicated in FIG. 1 when tracing a target track with the reproducing head by extracting the wobbling component and performing a control to eliminate a wobbling error, the target track cannot be traced properly even if the trace position of the reproducing head is controlled so as to eliminate the wobbling error. For example, unless the amount of off track is within a region TEW as shown in FIG. 1, the reproducing head is controlled to be located at an off-track amount PD1 or off-track amount PD2 so that a pseudo lock is generated. Consequently, the reproducing head cannot be controlled to the target track position in which the amount of off track is “0”.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and a method for reproducing recorded signal wherein controlling the position of the reproducing head to a target track position is allowed without generating the pseudo lock.